Nothing but Darkness - MorLoki
by plginbby
Summary: Loki takes over Camelot, via mind control. The only problem is, those who are naturally more gifted with magic he cannot seem to take control of. Merlin escapes, in hopes to rile the druids to rebellion, yet her has to leave his lover behind, Morgana. Loki become intrigued with her, keeping her in the castle. As Morgana discovers her powers, who will she help? Merlin or Loki?
1. Chapter 1

His fingertips danced over the curve of her hips. Giggling uncharacteristically, she pulled the covers up to hide her revealed form once more.

"I can't believe..."

"Shhhh," she hushed him placing a finger over his lips, before kissing him to seal his mouth completely. His arm wrapped around her waist and she herself could not believe what she had fallen into. At first, she though she was using him for comfort in a time of need, but it became more than that.

Pulling away from him again she stroked the edge of his raven hair, "You should go, the last thing we need is to get you in trouble," she said gently, all the warmth that she was fated to lose in her voice. Yet fate had been changed when a certain God took interest in Camelot. Still, if a servant was caught in her bed chambers like this..it could mean his head. Morgana would never stop revelling in the way he constantly risked his neck for her. Just like the time he had taken her to the druids, so she wouldn't have to be afraid anymore.

His look was regretful, "You know I don't want to,"

"I know, Merlin,"

At the sound of hearing her purr his name he smiled, lifting himself off the bed to find his trousers which he pulled on in a sudden hurry. The rest of his clothing quickly followed, including that scarf that she so adored.

He walked briskly to the door, setting a hand on a handle for a moment before pausing, turning back,"Morgana I..."

She smiled at him, propping her head up on the bed with her hand, "Yes Merlin,"

He gave her a loving look before saying "It's nothing..." and exiting the room.

Smiling gently to herself, she shook her head and fell back onto the bed, only to spring back up gasping for breath. The room was the same yet different, moments ago it had been warm and full of love. Now it was the cold cage that held her here.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" his cool voice emulated from the corner. Her face screwed up in distaste in the darkness.

"No," she said curtly.

"Bad dream?"

"Not one that you'd be interested in..." she quipped, finally looking over at the tall, dark looking man who's blue eyes glinted at her from the darkness. He knew her secret, he knew that she was a seer, that her dreams brought her the future, that she usually woke up breathless from them.

"Well that's not very fair is it?" he cooed, holding his sceptre in his hand and stepping to her bedside, "Come, you know I'm quite fascinated by your dreams,"

When she stayed silent, he clucked at her, "Morgana, why do you have to be so cold?"

"Why were you in my room while I was asleep?" she demanded, this was something new. He did visit her chambers quite often, but she had never woken up to find him already in her chambers.

"I am King of Camelot, and eventually of the nine realms, I may go where I please," he said, in a harsher tone than before. With that, he swivelled around and walked towards the door, pausing for a moment with his hand resting on the handle, "You know you could make this a lot easier on yourself if you simply, gave in," he would not completely subjugate her like the rest. For she was not a simple mortal, she had such power coiled would prefer to have Morgana on his side when she came to realize it.

There was no response, so he left the room. Biting her lip, and telling herself not to cry, Morgana settled back down into her bed.

**_After writing this first chapter, I am not sure if I am still as in love with the idea as I first was. I may not continue with it. If there is enough interest than I will consider it._**


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur took a weary seat next to Merlin and exhaled deeply, thinking of all the goings on of the previous meeting. Lost in thought, Merlin did not acknowledge the future King's presence immediately, but eventually looked up to see the blonde's blue eyes studying him, "What's wrong?" he said.

"It's nothing," Merlin replied, though it was obvious it was something very big, "How did the meeting go?"

"They have agreed to the terms," Arthur confirmed, though he still seemed ill at ease.

"You don't seem to be to happy about it,"

"All I can wonder about is what my father would think..." Arthur admitted. Merlin was the only one that he could confide in.

"You have done the right thing Arthur, with this truce, we will regain Camelot and the war against magic will end," it had taken Merlin a lot of convincing to get Arthur to even consider this. Part of this convincing was telling Arthur that Merlin had magic. At first it didn't go well, but Arthur was not unreasonable. Eventually he saw that making a pact with the druids was the only way. Those born with magic seemed to be the only ones that this God could not control.

"I hope so,"

"No you have," Merlin said, reaching out to Arthur and putting hand on his shoulder, "You were born for this Arthur..."

Arthur nodded reluctantly, and rubbed his face with his hands, "This all happened so fast," he started absently, "So much has changed, you, Morgana...who would've known," Merlin swallowed hard at the mention of his lover's name on Arthur's lips, "I hope she's alright, and Gwen and my Father,"

"Everything will be alright, you'll see," was the raven haired boy's response, though his voice seemed to hold less conviction than moments before. He too was worried about Morgana. Leaving her behind was the hardest thing he had ever done, but he had to protect Arthur, to get him out of the city.

"We should get some rest," Arthur said, Merlin nodded and watched as Arthur lifted himself out of the chair and went to his quarters. Though Merlin did not go, instead he sat there for a very long time contemplating. Arthur was safe, the druids had agreed to help...maybe it was time to go back.

Quickly, Merlin scribbled out a note and left it for Arthur to find in the morn. By then it would be too late for him to follow. Pulling his raggedy brown jacket close around himself, he entered into the brisk night and made way for Camelot.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki sat across from the stoic man, that gave him a hard unrelenting look while stroking his chin. The look Loki gave in return was cool and deliberate. Sure there could of been easier ways to do this, but letting Uther Pendragon, persecutor of magic users watch a magic user claim the throne was too much fun to relish. That being, Uther was the only man that he had not yet took control of his mind.

Many thoughts ran through his mind. The reason that he had chosen Camelot was to liberate those like himself of higher intellect, allow the rest to bow the knee, and take control over or kill all those that would oppose him. Arthur was still out there somewhere he knew. Not all of the magic user's accepted him, thinking that his opinion of those without magic was wrong, but most had taken quite a liking to the sorcerer that liberated him. Sure he didn't like the fact that he couldn't use his sceptre on magic user's, since some were still unruly, like those that were meeting with Arthur in talk of rebellion. What would the boy's father think of him, knowing that deals were being made with those types of people.

Aside from that, other things occupied his mind. Such as those regular burdens that take over a King's mind when he takes rule. Who amongst those that supported him that he could truly trust. Whether or not his activities had attracted enough attention from Asgard to warrant Thor coming.

Yet for all the things on Loki's mind, as he stared at the man across from him, only one thing held his curiosity, "Tell me more about the Lady Morgana," he demanded.

"If you hurt he-"

Silly old man, thinking he could threaten Loki, "You fool, I would not hurt her..." he gave a devilish smile, "I would watch my tongue if I were you, you speak to the King of Camelot," oh how he loved to rub it in the Old Man's face.

"I will tell you nothing," of course Loki had expected no other answer from the man. Uther was quite fond of the girl. That Morgana was the ward, and that her late father had been a friend of Uther was information he already knew. Yet, he craved to know more, for surely his love for the woman was deeper than that of a King and his Ward.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way...though I would much rather play my games so if you would continue to oppose me, I would be much obliged to do this the hard way," another malicious grin. Since he had fallen from Asgard, his power had grown exponentially, now that he was free to explore it.

There was no answer, "Have it your way then," Loki responded, rising from his seat, "Come," with a hand motion the guards picked Uther up from his seat, the chains that bound his hand and feet jingled as the old man shuffled along. At first he had struggled, though he had been captive far too long to do so anymore. He was led along like the sheep that he was.

They relocated to a small room with a single chair in it, which Uther was sat down and locked into. The guards left the two alone, "See now, if you had only humoured me in the first place, we could of had a quaint chat over dinner," his captive shot him a dirty look and Loki chuckled.

"Why do you want to know about Morgana?" he asked angrily.

"Well you see, when I first arrived here, I found out that those with stronger magic resisted my usual methods...and Morgana was counted among them,"

"I don't believe you," he shouted angrily.

Loki cocked an eyebrow, it was not the first time Uther had spurred the truth, "You know your son is consorting with such people, to win back the throne. I wonder what it is he has promised them if he wins,"

"Arthur would nev-" the sound of Loki's back hand across the speakers mouth ended the sentence promptly. The taste of metal took to Uther's mouth but he would not give the God the enjoyment of knowing he had split the inside of his cheek, so he swallowed the blood.

"I am a busy man Uther, Pendragon you will tell me what I wish to know..."


End file.
